


The Edge

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is close to the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge

Connor kicked his feet against the rock, sending little tumbles of stone down into the chasm. His palms rested on the flat rock of the cliff and he leant back, watching the sun fall over a long dead world.

There was a crunch of gravel behind him and Nick sat down beside him, legs cross underneath him rather than hanging over the cliff as Connor's were.

"You're very close to the edge."

Connor sighed and kicked his feet again.

"We're in the distant past chasing reptiles who want to eat us and the world as we know it might come to an end at any moment because of portals in time. I'd say we're all pretty close to the edge Nick." Connor picked up a rock, tossing it in his hand before throwing it down into the chasm. Then he stood and walked away from the edge.


End file.
